My Angel of Hope
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: We're all bound by rules. We're all bound by obligations. But all we need is someone to help teach us to be free, to be the real us by seeing through us and loving who we truly are.
1. Prologue

Post War:

The light side has won, but the darkness remains. The Death Eaters linger but only on guard as they keep their lord hidden, bidding their time for another attack.

However, the darkness gives birth to the shining stars of night, though there maybe few they are the ones noticed and not the dark.

Hogwarts reopens; relationships are formed, for power is not truly evil, it all depends on who's in control.

Prologue

POV Draco Malfoy

If only people could see me, the real me. If only they understood why I was like this. People always talk about now there could be so much more to a person than what's visible to the eyes. Yet not half of them heed their own words. They all see me as the overly confident, ignorant brat that picks on the golden trio because he's so cocky he thinks he can take them on and win. They think I'm Potter's rival because daddy told me to be or that I'm trying to prove that I'm better than him, although that is part of the reason.

In all honesty I just hate him. Everyone thinks poor Potter has so much to live up to. I know this is about the sound childish but I can't help but think 'what bout me?' Father always compares me to St. Potter. I'm a person too though. Must I save someone's life or defeat some impossible demon to be noticed! And because I'm not some hero they all see me only as a shadow.

You see I'm burdened with as much responsibility as Potter and it seem like I'm the only one who knows. Potter and I both had our destinies set out for us since literally our birth and there's no escape from it. Potter's destiny is to save the world, so on and so forth, you've heard the stories and how he's burdened with soo much responsibility. And yet he doesn't seem to mind it at all.

My destiny is something I don't want but at the same time it's inevitable. Since I was born my future has been carved in stone and there's no escape. I hate the fact that I have no control over my own life, to make my own decisions. I know I am destined to become a deatheather. It's something where I don't have a choice in the matter and I hate it. I feel trapped and there's no getaway from this hell of mine. So I accept my fate kicking and screaming on the inside while I appear calm and collected on the outside.

Of course that doesn't quite explain why I hate Potter but I wanted to give you some background information before I confused the holy hells out of you. One of the reasons I hate him is because he accepts his destiny without grudge while I'm forced into mine. If only he could prove that he could break free from the demands of the world, then maybe I would know that I too can break free from my destiny. But he doesn't because he cares for the world enough to accept a fate he really doesn't care about. So I too stay trapped behind bars of silver. I cannot escape my fate by myself without knowing that it could be done because I'm scared I'll fail.

Fear. Fear is a funny thing. Fear makes you realize how weak you are, or rather how weak you believe you are. The weaker we see ourselves the stronger we become to fight that fear. And those that see themselves as powerful never become tougher, because they don't see the need to change one's self. So technically no one ever truly realizes how strong they truly are.

But the main reason I hate Potter and his group of friends is because they're happy. No matter how hard I try I can never have friends. Yeah all the Slytherins look up to me, but they all act cold hearted and cruel. That's the way it is in Slytherin, the meaner, stronger, and most pureblooded are the ones most looked up to. For example if you have friends outside of your own house you're dead close to the bottom of the status chart. If you're a mudblood you're hit rock bottom.

You see it's a belief that friendship results in weakness because you learn to care for people. Caring for someone can lead to your destruction because your friends could be used against you. So I stay in the company of strangers who say they know who I am but truly do not.

I already know, although at times I deny it, that I'll never get the closure I so desperately cry out for. That's why I hate them, the perfect golden trio. When I see them embrace, the fact that I'll never be able to hold someone I truly love becomes clearer and clearer. So I end up moving deeper into the shadows of my despair.

Some say it's my own fault I'm so alone. They say I should have sad something. Explaining that I feel alone shows weakness, actually that goes for most emotions. It's the way I was raised and old habits die hard along with old beliefs. I've always had trouble communication my feeling, actually I never have. You see I can sort out my emotions better in my mind then on paper. Besides if it's on paper someone could read it and then they'd know how I'm not fully secure.

The thing is when people understand your emotions they get a view of what you're really like. And that scares me. Not only because they will be able to bring me down deeper into the darkness if they want to, that perhaps they'll no longer respect me, but also because I myself don't know who I am. So they'll make false assumption and I may just believe them. And when I discover that they were wrong I'll hate myself more than I already do.

Here's the thing, I'm sixteen and just trying to figure out who I am. There's the obvious answer that people like my father would give me, "You're a Malfoy." Then there's what everyone believes, a greedy, evil brat. And perhaps that's who I am… on the outside. They never think three can be soo much more to a person than just what they see.

I don't know why I want to understand myself. After all the real me would never be revealed because it'll never be accepted. It's too late for me to change. I chose my path long ago and I have to follow it through. No one would ever understand what I was really like for the world is not accepting, it doesn't for forgive and worse it does not forget your past.

The, there's emotions like happiness. Happiness is an illusion to me. Like world peace its non-existent and it will never become a reality. All I ever feel is cold, the freezing cold. I cannot feel the warmth of a blazing fire even when it tries to consume me. In general if a dementor touched me I doubt I'd feel any pain for I have no happy memories for them to feed off of. I'm already cold; they cannot make me feel any icier and I already feel hopeless, what more can they do?

How do I know this? Every time I look in the mirror, when ever I face it I see it. I'm not happy and all I see is a dead person in the perfect flesh.

You see having a shielded heart has few advantages and millions of cons. True words no longer seem to have an effect on you and you no longer feel any pain. But at the same time I feel trapped within myself forever, trapped within a cage of my own design.

At this time others ask why I did it in the first place, could my life have been so bad that I would do something as foolish as this.

Well it's not like I though of the consequences before hand and I know it would have happened either way. I suppose the major reason I've turned cold is because of my father. The man I call father is a cruel, I would say old but he's not, miser. Since I was young I've had to find a way to protect myself from him. And so, without my knowing, I became a statue.

For those who think it's easy to live a heartless life, it's not. I can't break down the walls I built between myself and the rest of the world. So I act normal. What angers me further is that, although it's no one's fault, nobody see that real me deteriorating.

They ask me how one could survive without love. I've done it all my life and I'm living. I'm healthy, yes, but then again I'm dying, deep down inside. I've died so many times I've lost count.

There are many theories of death. Let me tell you the right one. The world turns black and you're floating on a sea of darkness that never ends. You feel nothing inside except pain, pin pricks of pain. All you feel is the emptiness of the world consume you.

That's why I hate people. All they ever see is the person living on the outside and not the one dying on the inside. Yet at the same time, I suppose it's a good thing they don't know the real me for if they did they would realize I'm nothing.

You see I'm a caricature of myself. I act how people expect me to act. And even though people don't realize it, I know my antics are wearing thin, the act getting old.

But I can't change. For the world doesn't forgive, it is far from kind.

I came to Hogwarts a brat without a mind of my own. Everything I believed at that time was wrong. And by the time I saw the hypocrisy of it all, it was too late. The world had already classified me, making it impossible for me to change. For if I did, my friends, or rather so-called-friends, would abandon me and I doubt anyone would believe I've truly changed. Then I'd be even more alone than I already am.

Back then, I though money and power were everything. How could I not?

I grew up in a society were money and status were everything. All the families I knew were wealthy, authoritative, and most importantly, or so I though, they were purebloods. True they married out of love at times but before matrimony they only dated the ones their parents saw fit, meaning their partner's surname was near their social standing. And blood, I mustn't forget they had to be purebloods.

Blood is a complex subject. Everyone classifies others by their blood. Even muggles do, by culture, skin color, et cetera. Being a pureblood only makes it more confusing. It's not as simple as pureblood and mudblood, as most people seem to think. Purebloods judge each other by surnames. I was and will never be seen as an individual. I'll always be seen as Malfoy. People will never look past that name. Just because I'm a Malfoy it doesn't mean I'm emotionless like my ancestors were. But for me to be accepted, I have to hide my emotions. You see I'm lost and broken and I doubt I'll survive this hypocritical world.

What's hypocritical about it? Potter and Riddle. Both of them are half breeds and yet they're two of the most powerful wizards of the century. Deatheaters are composed of purebloods and they pride themselves on that. Then why is their leader a half breed. And Potter, his mother was more powerful than any Slytherin girl. Did I mention she was a muggle?

Being a pureblood isn't enough though. For example the Weaslies, they hold a status even lower than your average mudblood. This time the concept is money.

We classify each other as rich, upper middle class, middle class, lower class, and poor. Everyone wants to be rich, let's leave it at that. Yes I live in a gigantic manor of marble. But how can that house, not home, make me happy when it feels like I live there by myself. The place is soo bloody big I can't find or see anyone when I need to. It's like living in a ghost house.

I suppose living alone isn't such a bad thing. But what do you do when you're six years old, scared in the dark, looking for your mother, not being able to find her and unable to cry in fear of your father? Or when you have a nightmare and you want your mother but she's five floors up?

Everyone thinks I have "the life." They all think I'm happy but I know that I'll never be alright. In all honesty I have nothing to show. They think I live a leisurely life. I don't. Yeah, my father buys me everything I want and every time he gets me something he reminds me of how much he loves me because he's willing to spend money on me. But no matter how much stuff I have I'll always feel empty inside for I'm alone. It's like having dozens of toys to play with but no one to play with. So you sit on the floor surrounded by your toys bored out of your mind wishing they filled the hole in your heart.

And no one sees because I pretend there's nothing wrong in my life when all the essential things are missing.

And worst of all, if I ever make a wrong move it could cost me everything, including my life, or worse.

In short I'm the heir to one of the most important, ambitious, rich, pureblood families in the entire wizarding world and I hate it. I'm a prisoner in a world I hate and at the same time I don't want to leave it. At one time I though I knew everything about the world I lived in until I realized I knew nothing at all. And now I'm trapped in a world I hate with no escape, no salvation. So I'll drown in my sorrow without anyone knowing.

At times I want to break down but I can't! I'm so confused and I can't figure shit out! I don't even know what I want anymore! If only I could be a kid again a stupid, mindless, moron all over again! Then I would have to deal with all this crap they're throwing my way! No more decisions to make, especially important ones. Because right now, no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I always lose because I'm fighting my own reflection.

I don't want to be a deatheater, but it is my destiny. I don't want to be the rich kid everyone wishes they could be or the one they look at in distain. I don't want any of it, especially when I have to live a life everyone expects me to live.

If only the world wasn't black and white. If there wasn't rich and poor, good and evil. I don't want to choose sides in this war, not like I'm given a bloody chance to choose. My family will soon force me to be a deatheater and I have no choice but to obey. Like I said, my destiny has been set out and there's no escape. I'm locked up in a golden cage I'll never be let out of. That is unless the non-existent warmth I'll miraculously one day feel can melt it away. But I've never felt any affection, never will, so the bars will forever remain for no one will ever truly love me.

So I'll never feel okay because I'm traveling road I didn't choose, lost in a land of darkness where I'll forever drown.

A/N: This stuff is mostly on how I got all the ideas to write this crud so if you want to you can read it if not, you know I'm not about to do anything about it and it's not like I can.

At the school I go to, there's dozens of people who's parents are rich or famous or both. It's kind of like one of those rich schools where stereotypically girls are rich, snooty brats; it's an all girl school. It's far from the truth. Yeah there are a few bitches but most of the people I know are quite nice and accepting.

At first glance they appear happy. But I know the truth. I know that almost all of them are either unhappy in some way or another and hide it. That's right we're all just a bunch of actresses. We often pretend we have a great life, that we're happy and okay. But we're not, or at least not all of us.

Before I met them, the girls I now know, I though being rich (well I might be seen as upper middle class but compared to most girls at my school I'm not exactly rich, rich) would be a dream come true. But it's not.

A friend of mine whose dad (well I'm not going to say who he is or his status) makes more than most people, lets put it that way. Anyhow she's the unhappiest person I've ever met. Rich but unhappy although she seems like the most joyful person you could ever meet.

Yeah she has a lot of friends and she goes to great parties and stuff but…she's not happy. Not because she's spoiled, in truth she has everything but at the same time nothing that's really important. Like parents. Yes she has a mom and dad but she lives in this huge mansion and no one's ever home. Only she and the maid are there. Oh yeah and the cook. But it's like living alone in a cold home, no love, no nothing. The house is like a designer house or something out of a magazine, but there's nothing there that actually says it's a home. For example her house is like a block of marble, beautiful but cold and empty. Kind of like her (my friend).

So she normally stays at school until five, when they literally kick us all out, where she's surrounded by people. At her home she has the top of the line computers and stuff, our school doesn't. But she's rather work on an old computer than work alone in her ghost home.

Then there are tons of people who hate their parents. Their parents are never there, I guess. Like my friend seriously hates her dad. It cuz' he's never home is constantly leaving on business trips and when they're on vacation he always has to leave early because there's some emergency. And now that she has a little sister her dad's always home to take care of her. And it might sound foolish or greedy or something but it's the most unfair thing in the world to her. Think about it. If you have a sister or brother don't you ever think that your parents love them more than you or you more than them? Well it's the same except more melodramatic.

And then there are the girls that just hate life all together. And because they're parents have wine cellars, etc. they drink their problems away. Life of the rich and famous right?

As for me, I often feel distain toward my dad because he's at work or in his home office working and by the time he gets to dinner he's exhausted. I never really got to know my dad, and I doubt I'll ever really know him. And it hurts cuz' he's not there.

For 60 of my life I never truly felt love. I felt emptiness consume me. And even now, sometimes when I look in the mirror I still see it. I see unhappiness and doubt, I see me dying on the inside. I suppose that's why I can read people so well now. For at one time I tried convincing myself that I was happy and even when I smiled I knew. Just the way a dying person sounds when they pretend to be okay is obvious to me now. I've heard myself all those times so I know, I just know. I may have sounded happy but it was just an automatic reaction of acting cheerful to seem alright to others so they wouldn't realize something's wrong.

Then there are all the codes you have to live by. You have to seem happy, and in all honestly you never really get to be free. You have to go to stupid parties where you sit around bored out of your mind just so your father/mother could get a raise. You can never act angry or show pain in front of others. It's always, act happy, hide your feelings and blah blah blah. It's a life of being a caricature of what people expect you to be like, happy and glorious because you're rich. I'm telling you right now it's all a fraud and an act. I'm not saying pity them, I'm saying get to know a person and not their money. So next time you see some rich girl don't think 'I wish I had that life' cuz' it's not what it's cracked up to be. Sometimes you have to look beyond the smile and see the tears. Because everyone has a story that can break your heart.

And if you disagree with me please set me straight and flame me as many times as you'd like. I said my part you say yours. You see I was living a lie. I still maybe. I don't know anymore. I don't know if my happiness is genuine because I haven't felt happiness in so long I've forgotten. But I hope I'm not I truly hope I'm not.


	2. Introducing Jade Dao

Chapter 1: Introducing the Silver Dragon

"Jade? Jade! Have you heard a single syllable, much less a word I have spoken in the last thirty minutes?" Professor McGonagall's voice snapped as she glared at the teenage girl slouching in the armchair across from her. The office was empty, with the exception of the two, so her voice echoed of the maroon walls. That's the main fault of circular rooms, everything can project itself sound wise.

With a sigh, the calm, northwest accented (from the states) female replied, "Auntie Minerva, honestly, I understand. Even though I'm here under…peculiar circumstances, I'm still a student and I have to technically follow the school's rules, I get it."

The young girl gazed warily at the professor for a second, her black pearl eyes reflecting everything she saw. Her long, black hair floated lightly off her back as a breeze passed through the window sending perfect ripples through each strand.

Rubbing her temples, Professor McGonagall exhaled loudly before saying with the smallest of grins, "I know you've memorized all the rules, I'm just asking you to follow them."

Groaning, Jade mumbled, "no way. I cannot go through a whole year without breaking at least a hundred rules."

Acknowledging the professor's raised eyebrows, she grunted out, "freshman year I broke over 149 rules, I broke a few repeatedly. Sophomore year, I broke 122 rules, at least and that's counting three rules. And my junior year…I haven't even tried counting. The Vice principle of Student Life had to make up five new rules because of me and some of my teachers gave up the 'be in class on time, in your seat' rule." Smirking now she added, "Of course, rumor has it Harry Potter and his friends have demolished more rules than I have. Not to mention the rules they break are much more extreme than the one's I've ignored. Then again I should have technically been expelled a few times…"

Regaining her cool demeanor, and ignoring the last statement Jade made, McGonagall said sharply, "All right then, I'll make it simple. Don't haze the other students and no cheating. That seems easy enough."

"Hold on…okay…the hazing thing shouldn't be a problem here because all the little kids are little and they don't get cliquey yet. And I've never cheated before, that seems all right."

"Good. Shall I escort you to the main hall?" the Headmistress asked peering down her spectacles as she stood up.

"No it's alright. I have to make a quick stop to the bathroom, so I'll see you there," Jade replied.

A.N.: This is one of those boring chapters that's like a prologue that's not meant to be understood until later. Technically this is a redone version of the far from finished "Save Me from my Destiny. I had to change it since the sixth book came out and all. But in general same theme, same couples, etc.

I promise you this will be the shortest chapter and aridest.


	3. Arrival of the Silver Dragon

Arrival of the Silver Dragon (part 1)

The Great Hall rang with the clicking of cutlery and student's voices. The feast had started nearly half an hour ago but McGonagall's guest had yet to arrive.

Harry and Ron were systematically guessing whom it could possibly be, yes, amazing isn't it, guys can actually think with some logic, when an icy voice sounded from behind them. Draco Malfoy had casually approached them unnoticed and asked with a scoff, "So Pottie and Weasel _don't_ know everything that's going on. You don't know who the surprise guest is? Honestly, I found out before McGonagall even made the announcement."

"Lovely way of heralding yourself, ferret. Don't talking ferrets have the most peculiar voices Harry?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy was about to retort when suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

All heads snapped toward the noise in shock.

Jade Dao stepped through the thresh hold, eyes wide as she examined the oak doors in shock. When she noticed the curious stares she grimaced slightly and said, "the doors aren't as heavy as they seem are they…" She blushed slightly and stood up straight before walking over to the staff table. Of course it wasn't really like a walk, it was more like a strut with a combination of striding and grace only she could pull off.

Her dark green robes glided off the floor behind her, proclaiming that she would belong in Slythrin, even if she didn't look it. Although like those in her house, with their sculptured faces, some better carved than others, three was a softness and glow in her features. She shook back her hematite hair so that it caught the light brilliantly and pressed her cherubic lips lightly forming them into a slight grin.

Upon arriving to her destination, whispers began to spread like ripples.

Looking around him, Harry saw Ron's bewildered face, turned and saw Hermione's annoyed look, before staring at the new girl. Within a second though, his attention was drawn back to his friends. Hermione for once didn't bother restraining her anger as she snapped, "Ron must you always stare at girls who strut around like a bunch of idiots?" Lucky for her she had enough sense to keep her voice decently low but the new girl apparently heard. Jade had tilted her head slightly toward their direction, raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and looked away, once again listening to the Professor's lecture.

Ron's shocked comment of, "Do you bloody _know_ who that is!" grasped Harry's attention, it was obviously in his nature to be curious.

Lavender instantly cut in gushing, "Oh, that's Jade Dao. She's so much prettier in real life than in the magazines. I love her hair, she should totally put it up, it would look soo good."

"Who's Jade Dao?" Harry asked.

"…Um, Harry have you ever heard the term 'keeping up with the Joneses?'" Ginny asked.

"Yes, of course I have. It's a muggle term," he added looking at the confused faces around him. This was getting him nowhere. "But what has she got to do with Jones-"

"She's a Dao, Harry. The equivalent of 'keeping up with the Joneses' in the wizarding world is 'keeping up with the Daos.' You haven't heard that term?"

Shaking his head Harry looked at her with the dumbest look on his face. Hermione though didn't seem impressed at all. If anything she seemed all the more annoyed. Snapping she retorted, "So we're all supposed to admire some spoiled brat who's famous for being rich and pretty. Someone that brainless, who probably can't get a personality, oh yes I think she's so amazing," she scoffed.

"Hermione, you should so do research on her. I mean honestly, you shouldn't talk about her that way. She's supposed to be super smart too. She like supposed to be like superiorly smart," Lavender said.

"Well I'll have you know I've never read anything about a Dao before," Hermione snapped.

"She's the silver dragon," a seventh year warned in a worrisome tone before he was severely disrupted by Professor McGonagall's "QUIET!" The room fell silent as the headmistress began her second speech of the night, "Tonight, at the beginning of the feast, I informed all of you that were where to be expecting a special guest tonight. This is she. Miss Dao, would you kindly introduce yourself?"

Giving the teacher a confused look, Jade faces the hall and commenced, "Hi. I'm Jade Hufeng-huanyu Dao. I'm seventeen years old and it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance." At the Slythrin table, Pansy mocked her demeanor but quickly stopped at Draco and Jade's icy glares. Continuing with a death look at Pansy, Jade continued calmly, "I believe I'm joining the snake house-"

At this Draco's head snapped out of it's current position, sending a predator's look toward Pansy. Professor McGonagall was not fazed though. "Slythrin," she corrected coolly her nostrils flared.

"Oh right, but a snake is their mascot technically," she droned as she received a irritated look from her aunt. Laughter cascaded through the hall at the not entirely creative nickname.

"Well um…anyways two quick things. One of my…pets will probably go roaming around the school," some students rolled their eyes because, well, who's pet didn't go running around the halls? "But please don't pick on her, her mom might burn down the school if so." This got everyone's attention. "Oh, you know what. I think she's standing outside right now. Not her mom, my pet," she corrected as she received fearsome looks. "Don't worry they're quite calm. Kind of like the giant squid. It might sound scary but it's harmless around most people."

All eyes turn away from her and toward the door waiting to see what deadly creature was behind it. A few professors stood up, some from lack of height, other hoping to protect their students. Jade immediately attempted to calm them down a bit or until they were all back in their seats, besides Professor Flitwick.

Turning back quickly toward the students, she quickly warned, "If I were you I'd cover my ears. With the noise that's about to come from behind that door you could go deaf. Of course, she doesn't have the same effect as a mandrake, even with earmuffs on, mandrakes are so freakin' annoying-" Before she could finish, the noise she described issued from its gates. A sharp, screeching noise tore at eardrums forcing the doors to slam open, hitting the walls.

If that didn't startle the students enough, a small, sapphire blue dragon skipped into the hall.


	4. Arrival of the Silver Dragon part 2

Arrival of the Silver Dragon (part 2)

"This is the pet I was referring to, her name is Banilla," Jade said as she slowly sat down on a step. Banilla's ears tweaked at the sound of Jade's voice and turning, she scrambled into Jade's lap.

As soon as this happened the scraping of chairs were heard as students leaned forward for a better look.

Speaking from her current position on the floor, Jade kept talking, "She's still a baby and it takes a while for her type to grow up actually. Anyways, she can't cough up flames yet and she can't fly. But don't annoy her please; she's very…imaginative when it comes to plotting revenge.

The dragon's large, bright eyes looked at Jade's as she bent her head back and chirped.

Jade raised and eyebrow at her companion before saying, "Assumingly she's starving and I'm quite sure the rest of you want to finish dinner so I guess I'm done." Getting up she moved over to the Slythrin table carrying her dragon in her arms.

Dinner resumed and chatter filled the tables. Harry watched as Jade settle herself between Malfoy and Pansy, placing Banilla between herself and the Slythrin slut. Draco and she immediately started up a conversation while Pansy sat there fuming but too scared to say anything; there was a dragon next to her for crying out loud!

"So Harry why do you think she's here?" Ron asked stabbing his turkey.

Hermione gave him one of her looks before rolling her eyes and saying exasperatingly, "Ronald she's obviously here for security reasons. Either she's here to help protect Hogwarts or she's here because she's in need in protection. Then again she can just be a transfer student."

"Oh…"Ron grunted his mouth too full to speak. Hermione gazed at him slightly shocked; normally he spoke straight out with his mouth full and chewing. Oh look, he's not that stupid, he _does_ have some social cues.

"Oh look I found it!" Parvati exclaimed pulling out a Teen Magic Magazine from her backpack. Glancing over Harry was able to distinguish the cover. Jade's face covered most of it, her hand occasionally brushing a few strand of hair from her face. Surrounding the picture were countless portraits of other females. Bright gold letters read "25 Most Eligible (under 18) Bachlorettes."

"Can I see that when you're done?" Harry asked. The crowd of girls surrounding the paper giggled as Parvati handed it over saying it was an old issue that they have already read.

Flopping to page 58 as indicated, he read:

#2

Full name: Jade Amanda Hufeng-huanyu Dao

Age:17

Height: 5'6''

Residence: Seattle, Washington, United States of America

Education: Currently attending Rosemary Hall Academy

First Public Entrance: One month old coming out party

Favorite sport: Swordsmanship

Famous for being: One of the two Dao heirs

A rebel with high society taste in clothing

A dancer

Achieving her masters in archery, swordsmanship, and the martial arts

Non-profit executive worker supporting female self-esteem groups

In Trouble: The most recent blunder Miss Dao has committed was during a family vacation in England. Miss Dao shoved Adrian Pucey, heir to the Pucey fortune, into the Thames River, reasons unknown.

Heat Factor: She's an athletic goddess on the field with killer legs and no one's been with her yet.

Status: Never Dated!

Taste in Men: "Non-jackass, non-smoker, non-dumb, non-ugly. I.E. it's an impossible mission."

Rules of Dating: She has to know you: doesn't do blind dates and doesn't like random boys running up to her

Don't try to change or control her: she'll hate you

"If I see anything below the belt and above the thigh my dad's going to cut it off."

Biggest Splurge: 1505 books. When a new room was available in her home she transformed it into a new wing for her family library spending over 10,000 galleons on books alone.

Why she's #2:

She has a mind of her own: She's rich but far from spoiled. According to friends she only buys things she really needs.

She's polite: A young girl at her school recalls, "One time I crashed into her in the hall and she helped me pick up my books and everything. She didn't even need a thank you or put it over my head about how grateful I should be. Everyone says she's mean to the new kids but she has yet to do anything."

She doesn't mind "guy-jokes" (as long as they aren't jabbing women.)

She's fighting the "good life" system: She's nothing like the typical rich girl. While still compassionate, she stand up for all that she believes in. She may not be modest and not afraid to speak up but she's one sweet girl!

"Oh…no…" someone said from behind Harry.


	5. Titles and Stories

Where It Started

"Oh…no…" someone groaned from behind Harry. Swiveling around Harry faced Jade herself. Giving a weak smile Jade said nonchalantly, "that thing makes me out to be a real jackass doesn't it."

"Oh no not at all-" Harry began.

"You pushed Pucey into the Thames?" Ron asked incredulously looking up from the paper.

Blushing Jade replied, "Um…you see he was trying to get me to date him over the summer. And he might have a hot body but he is so boring when it comes to conversations, not to mention he's a bias weirdo. Well I kind of…you see he tried to hit on me and I was annoyed, but it's totally not my fault. I mean all I did was slap him and he had such crappy balance he fell in!"

Not noticing her embarrassment, Ron instantly congratulated her on the achievement, causing her to blush deeper.

"Jade!" Ginny squealed from her seat a little distance off. Jumping up, Ginny ran over and made her brother move over so she could sit between him and Hermione.

"Oh Ginny, hey! How are you?"

"Great!"

A brightening smile instantly originated as Jade and Ginny started chattering away. A few other students from other houses joined them including Blaise, Luna, Sally-Anne, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, and Terry Boot. Some of the Griffindors leaned in a bit in order to hear the conversation and add in their own comments.

A few minutes into a conversation involving music, realization of something hit Jade. "Hold on, so I'm guessing this is your brother Ron," Jade replied gesturing toward the red head.

"Yeah, and that's Harry and Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, Neville, Seamus and Dean," Ginny ranted before blushing, "here take a seat. I can't believe you've been standing all this time." She gestured next to Harry.

"Alright," she placed Banilla between her and Harry upon viewing that Harry was gazing at it with interest. Banilla look at Harry with interests, eyes blinking before she took a cookie and offered it to Harry.

"Oh um…thank you," he said slightly shocked. Weren't dragons supposed to be dangerous? Look at the Hungarian Horntail that thing tried to kill him.

Meanwhile Ron was asking "wait…so how did you get to know my sister."

Ginny and Jade exchanged glances before rolling their eyes.

"So we were both at a club and Ginny was trying to get this guy to stop hitting on her-" Jade started before Ron rudely interrupted.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me! I would have-"

"Ron, I wasn't finished," Jade said coolly, she didn't like being interrupted, "Besides, with her looks, you would have to kill over half the people in the club, including security guards, and no offence but they're a couple times larger than you. You wouldn't stand a change when the number's one to about two hundred fifty."

"But-" Ron began.

"Don't worry Ginny didn't like him."

"He was so-" (Ginny)

(Jade) "Ugly and dumb not to mention-"

"He lacked dental hygiene to an extreme not to mention a facial scrub," the two girls finished simultaneously. Within a second they had both burst out laughing.

"Anyways, I gave her a hand. Well I kind of told the guy off for her. Then you got pissed at me," Jane recalled.

"Oh yeah I did. I told you I could stand up for myself," Ginny admitted.

"Then we got to talking once we were fumed out and we ended up going bowling at around two in the morning. Which was bizarre…I was so tired I could barely pick up the ball half the time," Jade said.

"Well at least you didn't drop it. I swear, every time I went up, I nearly fumbled," Ginny stated.

"What's bowling?" Blaise asked, looking at Ginny with a confused look that reflected upon many at the table.

"Oh it's a form of muggle entertainment. In general you roll a ball down a long lane in order to try and knock over as many pins as possible. A pin's this funny shaped sculpture, but it general you just try to knock them over," Ginny attempted to explain.

"I see…" Blaise said trying to comprehend why anyone would want to knock a sculpture over with a ball. It seemed quite stupid really. Replacing his confused look with one of pure charm he smiled before looking away. He wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't stare too long at her of Weasel King would start accusing him of being a pervert. Well he was one, but what guy wasn't?

"So Hermione, Harry, you guy cool?" Jade asked. She tilted her head slightly toward Hermione, showing that she was indicating her but didn't want to single her out.

"Hum? Oh yes I'm fine," Hermione said slightly flustered for being caught not paying attention to their conversation, "I was just wondering how you obtained the moniker 'the silver dragon' that's all."

Wrinkling her nose slightly, Jade replied, "All honesty, it started out as a rebellion, well not really a rebellion, more like a 'if you don't stop bickering I'm going to settle this in my own crazy, obnoxious, creative way.' But people started taking the nickname seriously. The story's quite stupid now that I actually think about it. In general my friends were arguing over whether the Asian phoenix in muggle mythology was a male or female caricature. Ailith was saying that the dragon and phoenix symbolized marriage when place together. The dragon's known to be male symbolically so the phoenix had to be female."

"I'm sorry is this going to go anywhere or are you just schooling us on muggle beliefs?" Justin asked.

Jade gave him an incredulous look that automatically shut him up. "This is essential. To understand how I got the nickname you have to understand its roots. You're lucky I'm not telling you my whole life story. Well anyways, my other friend argued back saying that the dragon and phoenix both represented the emperors in the past, i.e. they both had to be male. I was trying to get them to shut up because it was arid and annoying, not to mention I had to finish up some stuff. I even suggested that the two creatures were gay together but that didn't blow over well. So I gave up and yelled that from then on I was going to have a dragon as my symbol because girls were better than guys, I know it makes no sense what so ever, but I was mad, I rarely make sense when I'm fuming. But it got them to shut up.

"Anyways later on that month, my friends and I went to get henna done. I wanted to get a dragon because it was the only thing I could think of at the time. But I had to choose a color. I really love platinum, but that's not really a color, so I got silver instead.

"So being as smart as I am, I forgot that a few days from then I had a ball to go to. I never remember important things. Like in one of my classes, every time we had a quiz I'd walk into the classroom not knowing that and I'd see everyone studying, but that's beside the point. In general I just have crappy memory, no wait selective memory sounds better. Anyways, at the ball photographers and reporters got tons of pictures of me with my henna and they declared it my symbol, a silver dragon. Since then I've been referred to by that name," Jade concluded.

Everyone just stared at her.

"You know I could have told that story in less than five sentences," a bored voice sounded from behind Jade. Turning around or looking up the group saw Draco Malfoy with a raised eyebrow, glancing at Jade without a care.

"I know Draco. Honestly, you've known me this long. You know I tend to extend all my stories. And that goes for reports too. Everyone that's been in a class with me knows it. I can't help it," Jade replied, "at least no one could say I don't give enough detail."

"So what about the silver part," Dean asked. He assumingly didn't mine the mindless jabber.

Tilting her head from side to side, Jade droned, "well the dragon thing goes on with Banilla. My parents raised her mom and all. Yadi-yadi-yada. Silver in general is my favorite color, like I said platinum is not a color. But silver has a ton of representation behind it. On it's own silver represents redemption, mercy, liberty, justice, like actual justice not all the bs laws and crappy lawyers pull off. It also represents excellence and feminism, I'm a total feminist. But it also reminds people to value themselves regarding personal development. Astronomically they represent-"

"-the two stars Altair and Vega. Altair in Persian means the balance or maybe it's a part of the balance. And Vega is set in the center of the musical instrument of heaven. It can tame wild beasts, change the course of the rivers, etcetera,' Hermione breezed out.

"Exactly!" Jade exclaimed, "Ginny's right you really are brilliant!" Hermione blushed at the comment and tried to be modest, but was interrupted as dessert sprouted up.

The group talked until dessert was consumed and Professor McGonagall stopped warning everyone to stay out of trouble before excusing them.

Everyone was tired and most dozed off to sleep immediately. Most of them, not all. Nevertheless, two figures were busy running through the forest before apparating with a 'pop.'


	6. Not Meant For This

Chapter 5: Not Meant For This

"Watch it you idiot!" a voice lashed out cutting through the silent tunnel. It was nearly impossible to see anything as the two tall figures strutted through the darkness.

"You're the idiot. To be an actual idiot one's IQ must be lower than twenty. Mine's 6.5 times higher," a cool, yet feminine voice chilled; "besides you know me. I never walk straight. It's like the unwritten rule."

"You know just a second ago you soundly like Granger," Malfoy, the first figure retorted.

Smirking Jade shrugged saying, "oh, so it's Granger now…I though you hated her."

"Shove it Jade."

"You're the one with the dick."

Next thing they knew, a door slammed open and they were both pulled into a blood red room. Like every other room in the underground tunnel, it felt like zero degrees on the Kelvin scale.

"My Lord," Draco mumbled bowing down to the figure before him.

…

Twenty minutes later the two teenagers emerged from the room silently.

"Oh yes and young Malfoy I'd prefer you to keep your comments on your manly hood to yourself. I don't want you to deinnocentize my niece's ears," a harsh voice called out before they left.

"Of course my lord," Malfoy replied.

Only when the doors close did the two start breathing. Walking back the route they came, Jade placed a hand on Draco they turned a corner.

"Draco?"

After a moment of silence, he responded, "Yes Jade?" He looked down at her softly.

"Have you ever though you weren't meant for this?" she asked giving him a hopeful look.

Heaving a sigh, Draco looked up toward the ivy and moss covered ceiling and replied, "I was never-I was born to do this. I'm a Malfoy, it's what I have to do. It doesn't matter what I think. I'm-"

"A Malfoy, I know. But have you ever wanted to escape from all this? Escape from it all? To be what you wanted to be? You-"

"Jade, that's enough," Draco snapped sharply. She immediately shut her mouth but kept eye contact with him, pleading with her eyes. Sighing Draco rubbed the sides of his forehead before answering calmly, "Jade it would only make trouble for me if you start making me think about these things. I'll only be devastated. My destiny's been written out for me."

"But-"

"Let me finish," he snapped. Shutting her mouth she looked down. "Jade you don't get it. You don't have the dark mark. I do. I can't change whom I was born to be. It's not my choice. It was the ascribed status I was born to, it might be involuntary but it's still there. Okay? Now get over your silly ideals and see life as it really is."

Jade remained silent before looking unto another direction and saying, "Okay," her voice cracking.

With a sigh, Draco asked, "What's with all these questions anyways?"

"No reason really…"

"Jade…"

"Well you see…"

"Jade…"

"Okay, okay…Draco it's your heart. How do you know this is your destiny? Why can't it be-"

"Stop right there," Draco said glaring at her lightly, "you don't know me. I can't explain how I know this is my destiny. It just is. Don't try to convince me with your diluted beliefs and crap. Besides, since when did I have a heart?"

Turning Jade backed away, not out of fear but in saying in her motions 'I don't want to argue anymore,' she turn and said, "Never mind, I swear I didn't mean anything by it. I guess it'd be best if I left." With that se trotted away disappearing within a second as the darkness consumed her.

'He doesn't know. He doesn't know his destiny. He's meant to be with Granger' She though before apparrating.


	7. mehe

Chapter 6: Mehe…

(Meaningless chapter… SMILES! Actually it's here to show how everyone's settled down and blurb)

As a few months passed, things began to change gradually. The at dinner the tables had finally began to mix a bit. The Slythrins even began to keep their comments to themselves, well…the ones that feared Jade enough. And not just that, Jade always had Draco back her up, not that she asked, he just normally took her side.

Either way, houses were mixing left, right and forward. Only the Slythrins kept to themselves, excluding Jade. Blaise Zambini, who had always been decent- for a Slythrin- now openly, joined others, mostly Ravenclaws, during feasts.

Even Malfoy joined the Gryffindors for lunch, but that was almost never.

One particular night, Harry and Ron were at their usual game of wizard's chess, Harry being screwed over, when they finally couldn't take Hermione and Jade's giggling any longer.

"What's so funny?" Ron nearly snapped.

At that the two females bursted out laughing.

"Oh nothing…you know…meh!" Jade replied.

"Justine was just telling me how she and Pansy don't get along that's all."

"Ah yes the beginning feast…I_ love_ food!"

"Not as much as Ron," Harry muttered.

"Hey!"

"So Jade what happened?"

"OI! Yo estoy muy mal persona!"

"Eh?" was all she received from the boys.

"It means I'm a bad person in Spanish. It's a really important phrase. The most important one is 'where's the bathroom?' Any how after I got off stage things got a little entertaining at the Slythrin table."

FLASHBACK

After her nonchallent tirade of words, Jade seated herself next to Draco for some company and the two began a conversation on quiddach.

"What's the chance of me getting on the team?" she asked before taking a bite of her steak.

"Low. We haven't had a girl on the team since the ice age. In other words never has happened," Draco replied.

"Oh, so I have to be the barrier breaker and blah. Funzies…"

"Don't be so depressed. You're good and stuff, you're a chaser right?" Draco asked chewing on his roll.

"Amazing you can eat and talk at the same time without grossing me out. Not to mention you haven't choked yet. Oh yeah um, answer, yeah that's the position I play but I'm flexible. I've played your spot before and the snitch nearly whacked you on the face."

Jade watched as Pansy rolled her eyes, Banilla having left to explore the ceiling (she was somewhere up there), she was no longer terrified.

"Hey! That was an iniquitous game; you were the one playing around and nearly got hit by that bloody bludger. I just happened to rescue you and somehow you caught the snitch and smacked it on my face at the same time," Draco reasoned.

"Yes, and I'm grateful you saved my fine ass, but I won," she said faking a scoff.

"More like your non-existent ass."

"Hey! I do too have an ass. You're the one that lacks one," she teased.

Scoffing Draco laughed, "My ass happens to be very fine."

"Dude, no guy has a butt. And the think you call an ass is not fine it's a paper butt."

"Hey what does that mean!"

"It means it's really pale."

"It is not! And how would you know? Bloody hell you better not be spying on me."

"Ew…no. And first advice, look in the mirror. You're face is pale and that body part has exposure to the sun. Your ass doesn't. Therefore because your face is whale bone your ass must be paper," she reasoned.

"Hey! Why are you hanging yourself all over my Drakie!"

"Oh no…" Draco mumbled. The rampant battle begins.

Jade gave him an odd look before looking at her attacker. As she turned she felt a slap graze her forehead. "What the"

"Stay away from my Drakie! He's mine!" Pansy exclaimed as she clenched the exasperated boy. He just rolled his eyes giving up. There was no arguing with Pansy. She was one of those spoiled brats that it you hit her with a glove and she thinks it's a rat she will continue calling it a rat.

"Yes the personal possession was stated in your first sentence. You didn't need the statement that followed, it's the same as repeating yourself, in fact you used the same letters as in your first sentence. God, what are you a dumb ass?" Jade sneered.

"How dare you! Do you KNOW who I AM?" Pansy streaked.

"Ugh…it's like a broken record."

"How dare you?"

"Uh scoff I dare to dare. And from what I've gathered yeah I know who you are, at least I know what you are. You're nothing but a common street ho with no life but one that involved clinging on to men that are obviously disgusted by your touch, much less your voice. So why don't you go find yourself someone who'll pay you for your services and leave the boy alone," she said. "And you," she snapped at Draco, "Why the HELL are you going through all this torture of having a bitch lean on you 24/7? Would you tell her off instead of having me stand up for you?"

"I've tried," he replied melodramatically as he pretended to faint.

"Well you've heard him. Get off!"

"No! He's lying because you're pressuring him. Aren't you Drakie," she cuddled, "As for you. I'm a Parkinson so if you mess with me I'll-"

"-Attempt to destroy my life no doubt. Are you deaf girl? Didn't you listen to my lovely soliloquy?"

"Who would listen to someone like you besides a bunch of besieged losers and people that are bored?"

"OMG do you even know the meaning of besiege? Oh and by the way only pathetic, stuck up morons don't listen to a hollarer with the microphone. Oh and before you argue, I'm Jade, Jade Dao."

Pansy could do nothing but stand there awe struck. Finally her already distorted face scrunched up to make it seem like some malformed sort of monstrositious pug. "Oh the tomboy everyone should be scared of," she sneered getting up, "Well you don't intimidate me. Jade followed suit.

"Oh, oh…" Draco laughed in an undertone.

Jade's face went completely dark, scaring the shit out of her opponent. Then she pretended to lug at her but stopped mid way. Pansy out of pure fright ran the other direction tripping over some one's foot. Luck for her she didn't fall. Jade just stood there looking superior with a bit of an evil aura around her, a smirk playing against her lips. She turned grabbing her plate and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

End FLASHBACK

"And that is my Pansy is such a ho speech! I love stories! And I also like picking on her, but that's besides the point."

"Er…are you crazy?" Ron asked incredulously.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed, "Jade I'm so sorry. You should know Ronald by now. He's very loquacious."

"Oh I know. But he's right. I'm crazy! Crazie crazie craie crazie crazie and kinda weird," she said smiling before hopping away, "I gotta go now. It's like Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester. Sorry homies but I can't stand Draco's crazy wife, so I gotta bounce!" With that last statement she hopped out the door.

After a few moments of silence, "What was _that_?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"I have no idea," Hermione said.

"I think she saying in some weird way that she was going to go pick on Pansy," Harry said.

"How did you come up with that?" (Hermione)

"No Idea."


	8. Crazy Crazy CCCCRRRAAAZZZZYYYYY

Well this was supposed to go before the chapter labeled mehe. Sorry it's out of chronological order.

Chapter 8: Crazy. Crazy. CCCCRRRAAAAZZZZYYYYY

Once Draco arrived back to his room, he groaned and threw himself onto an armchair. Damn it! Now Jade got him thinking. Is this what he really wanted? Being a death eater got him nothing but power and respect. What did power bring him? Sure people feared him, but what was the good in that? People didn't pick on him, but it's not like they thought very highly of him.

And as for respect, what was that worth if he couldn't respect himself. And what was with the "heart thing?"

He always knew Jade was a crazy fool, but this was going beyond over board. Since when was she such a wise, prophet freak? Honestly, he preferred the psycho, perverted her. At least she was fun then! Maybe she was possessed tonight.

Sighing, he tore off his robes and flopped down onto his bed. "Whatever…crazy psycho, wise, prophetic freak," he though before falling asleep.

LOOK AT THIS!

Why, look what came my way-someone who called her review a 'flame' and hardly bothered to point out her real problem with my story!

1. A few grammar errors do not a dire-need-of-beta make. I'm hardly good at Spanish, and in fact I learned English before it. Hold on English isn't even my first language, it's my forth. Lets see Cantonese was my first, then came Taiwanese, then Mandarin oh then English. And seeing as how my story is already for teens, let me show you how…colorful my Spanish is. Usted es un hijo tan estúpido de una ramera. Usted me hace me río. Usted es cabeza es hasta ahora arriba usted asno yo pienso se atasca. Pero viendo como cómo nadie como usted por supuesto usted puede sólo besa su propio asno. Qué era pensando?

2. Metaphor, dear, you need to learn to understand metaphor! It was simply an attempt to be witty, but obviously your humor sense isn't good enough to detect it.

3. Well, can you give me more than a few short chapters to develop her first?

4. Not hardly, though I have a 4.0. And as mentioned before, I'm hardly good at Spanish.

Dear, you're sending me juvenile 'flames' that are hardly worth the name picking over tiny little so-called 'faults' in my fic. If you've got a problem with it, just stop reading, because when I opened your flame, I burst out laughing. No wait so you should review. I gives me such great pleasure to read you lovely bubbling fireball that hops up and down like a bunny, I laugh. It's such a humorous source of entertainment please flame me more. Oh the pleasures of going to an all girl school. You learn how to kick people asses so hard. P.S. I passed Spanish one and two. Would you like me to translate my expose into Spanish?


End file.
